A Cheater Never Wins
by SparkleLiekYeah
Summary: When Bella finds out that Edward cheated on her with a nomad, she decides to run. Far away from Forks. She leaves everyone behind and starts a new life. Can she succeed?


Bella's Revenge

Summary:

After finding out that Edward's cheating on her, Bella runs away to Hollywood, where she meets Brendon Uris, and becomes his co-songwriter and best friend! After a year full of laughs and songs, will Bella learn to love and trust again?

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight, I know. I do own Diana and Atlanta :D 

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Bella's P.o.V.

I tiptoed carefully to Edward's room, barely making a sound. I wanted to surprise him; after all, I was supposed to be in La Push. I had learned in living with Charlie how to be quiet. I only wish I could smother the rhythmic thudding of my heart.

To my surprise, I heard animalistic growls and moans resound from his bedroom. I thought Emmett and Rosalie were hunting…. But why are they doing the deed in Edward's room? It made no sense. Slowly, cautiously, I walked noiselessly to his room. I shoved my hands deep in to my pockets, where I could feel the hard, cold edge of my phone. I reached the door of Edward's room, and a tremor of surprise rocked through my body. The girl moaning was not Rosalie. The guy growling was so not Emmett. I recognized the girl's voice, resonating through my head. _Why?_

She came to the Cullens, one rainy night. A nomad who could help us against the Volturi, in case they ever returned. She could erase thoughts from one's head, and replace it with others. Her name was Diana. A beauteous redhead with slanted cheekbones, and full, pouty lips. I liked her instantly. Although she drank human blood, she was nice and friendly to me. _Why?_

I opened the door. Diana and Edward were in an intense make-out session, shirts off. They didn't notice me standing in the doorway. Hell, they probably wouldn't notice if I fired a cannon in here.

I expected my heart to shatter. I expected to sink slowly to the floor and moan in anguish. I expected to cry. I expected to gasp out Edward's name, and begin sobbing. I expected to stare at the wall blindly, having flashbacks of me and Edward. Am I? Nope. Why am I not affected?

_Maybe because you knew this day would come._

Really?

_Yup. Because he's handsome Edward Cullen; everyone wants him. Plus, add his inhuman beauty and his vampireness, you've got a boyfriend who would most likely cheat on you. You're just Isabella Marie Dywer Swan, plain, boring, and human._

True.

I cleared my throat; they were going down _that_ road a bit too quickly. Diana froze; while Edward jumped away from the bed like it had rabies. "Done?" I asked sarcastically. "Love, I can explain—"Edward started urgently. I cut him off. "Shut up. I knew this day would come. And to think I really liked you, Diana. No worries. I won't tell anyone. Edward, it's over," I mused. "What's over?" he asked. "Our relationship," I said simply. Diana bowed her head in shame, covering her naked torso with the gold bedspread. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Don't be. You just confirmed my doubts about Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I told her gently. I wove my way out of Edward's open arms, and walked out of the room. Alice and the others danced in the house. "EDWARD!" she screamed, taking off like a bullet to his room. I could hear her scream, "How could you?" I shook my head and serenely made my way down the stairs. Jasper stopped me. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. I nodded and smiled. "It's not much of a big shocker." Emmett and Rosalie roared and ran to the room with inhuman speed.

I walked out of that big house, filled with my happiest memories. Filled with the most unforgettable moments of my life. I guess it's time to leave it all behind.

I walked calmly into the forest, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Oh my god, I didn't know until I just saw it! I'm so sorry—" It was Alice.

"Nah. It's okay. Give everyone my love. Wish Diana the best of luck for me. I'm heading of to Jake's, then packing up, explaining to Charlie, and heading somewhere. You won't see me again. Bye, Alice. Love you." Click.

The decision came naturally to me. I headed to the reservation, where Jake and Atlanta, his imprint, were waiting.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them. It felt like what happened with Diana and Edward was a premonition coming true. "Jake. Atlanta. I'm leaving," I told them. As expected, Jake exploded. "What?" he shouted. "Don't! Is it because of that damned bloodsucker?" he seethed. I nodded and smiled. "He cheated on me. With a nomad," I explained. Atlanta looked alarmed. "Bella! Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Bye!" I cried, waving at them. This may be the last time I see them.


End file.
